


The Next Generation

by midnightmagic21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmagic21/pseuds/midnightmagic21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next generation of wizards has arrived. Hogwarts beware. These new kids include all of Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and even Malfoy's kids, as well as a new girl from America. What happens when these guys all wind up at Hogwarts together? Crazy adventure, mischeif, and, of course, romance. But what is so strange about this new American teen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Will Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this idea came to me last night while I was watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Turns out, watching Harry stab a 60 foot long, mythical snake through the mouth can be very inspirational. Anyway, enjoy!

All I saw were flames. Their bright orange glow, a warning to everyone who came near. I wasn't sure where I was but it didn't seem real. A loud roaring sounded in the distance, much like a dinosaur would sound and there, the midst of the flames, a massive, golden dragon emerged. A man and woman were huddled in front of me, hiding under some debris, clinging to each other. The man's eyes were closed, brown hair covering his face. The woman in his arms was quite beautiful with her long golden hair and striking hazel eyes. They were both covered in ash and soot and their loss of hope was written clearly on their faces. I yelled out to them but they could not hear me. Then, a wall of flames obscured my vison and with a final scream, the world turned black.

 

It was too early. The light coming through my window was orange and gold and quite blinding to my sleepy eyes. The sun glittered off the water outside my window. In my opinion, the most beautiful sight to wake up to was a Florida beach.  
Glancing at the clock on my bedside table, I noticed the time was 9:57 am. Yup, like I said, too early. Crawling reluctantly from my warm, silken, blue sheets, I made my way downstairs where I could faintly smell chocolate.  
My nose did not decive me. There, on the small round table in our kitchen, was a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. My father was seated at the table, reading his newspaper as usual. When I entered he looked up and gave me a small (sympathetic?) smile.  
"Good morning sweet heart," my mom greeted from behind the stove where she was flipping a pancake. She was extremely cheery this morning. All bright brown eyes and perfectly curled brown hair.  
I took my place at the table and stared at the stack of pancakes in front of me.  
"What's wrong honey? Eat up! I made your favorite!" My mother was so happy, and sunshiny it almost pained me. Why was she acting like this? And BEFORE 11:00am!?!? Well, I wasn't gonna beat around the bush.  
"Exactly. That's the problem. The last time you made these was for my birthday. It's not really your everyday breakfast," I said, raising and eyebrow.  
"Oh why not, though? Today's as a good a day as any," she said hastily. "Anyway," she continued," I thought we'd go shopping and have a fun day together? Your summer break is almost over and I want you to make the most of it."  
"I guess..."  
Digging into my breakfast, I pondered why this day felt so strange. Was I losing it? Probably. After showering and changing, I headed off to the mall with my mom.  
Staring blankly out the window of the car, I caught my reflection in the side miror. Dark, brownish blond hair and hazel green eyes. This was me, a seemingly normal girl. My name is Laelin Zephyr and this is the day my life was flipped upside down.


	2. Good To Know

After a day of shopping at all my favorite stores, lunch at my favorite cafe, and grocery shopping for ingrediants to make my favorite dinner, I said enough. We were home and it was evening, mom was cooking fried chicken, my favorite meal, while dad watched the evening news. Another abnormality of the day, dad had barely speken to me and when he looked at me, it was always with this sad, sympathetic smile.  
My mom was hummimg and smiling, flippimg chicken in the pan but despite that, there was an unmistakable sadness in her eyes.  
I knew something was up, but kept my mouth shut. I would address this matter when they were trapped and couldn't avoid me. At dinner.

We all gathered in awkward silence around the dinner table and dug into the food. It was delicious, of course, but I was too suspicious to have much of an appetite.  
Calmly I set my utensils down on my plate, folded my hands and stared at my parents.  
"So, either of you wanna explain what's going on?"  
My mother smiled at me and said,"What do mean sweetie?"  
Meanwhile, my father being the intelligent man he was dropped the act and shook his head.  
"Maria, she's right, it's time we explained," he said. Smart man. Even if they didn't tell me, I had my ways of finding out.  
Still smiling like an idiot, my mother looked at my dad and said,"Michael, darling, could we wait until after dinner?" Her voice was abnormally tight and commanding yet still sickeningly sweet. This would deffinately be interesting.

The rest of our meal passed in awkward silence and lack of eye contact. At the end I took the liberty of clearing the table after ordering my parents not to move. They had a lot of explaining to do before they could go anywhere.  
"So," I began after sitting down,"ready to spill? Cause you guys are really acting weird and I want to know why. Every detail," I said. My mother glared at my hands while my father stared straight into my eyes with slight amusement. The silence was eerie and I was becoming anxious. What did they have such a hard time telling me? They were my guardians and I loved them like parents. They'd been there for me for my whole life, nothing they could say could change the way I trusted them.  
"Sweetie," my father began,"your mother and I have been waiting to tell you something. For quite a while now. But before we do, you must promise to be open-minded and listen carefully and not to flip out," he said with a stern look. His brown eyes glared intensely, waiting for my response.  
"Fine," I responded reluctantly, "hit me."  
"OK," my mother began, "as you know, your mother and father died in a fire when you were only two. But that fire wasn't one of the traditional sort," she said. There was a long pause before my father continued for her, "That fire started because one of the dragons they were studying broke loose and went on a rampage. He burned you mother and fathers facility to the ground and your parents didn't make it out in time."  
Huh. Did I just hear that? I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. My parents... worked with dragons? But dragons weren't real. Were they? Come to think of it, Maria and Michael only ever said they worked with endangered animals and never anything else. And... it would explain the strange dream I'd been having.  
"You don't believe us do you?" My mother said, crestfallen.  
"No! Actually, it almost makes sense. I've been having a rather odd dream lately of a place on fire with a huge dragon in the background and this random man and woman huddling under the ruble before being engulfed by flames. Now I know that must be my mom and dad. Right?"  
They looked at each other, worriedly before nodding at me.  
"That's not everything," my mother continued, " this next parts involves you truly believing in something. Something crazy... Believing in magic."  
I laughed a little, "Do you believed in magic?" I sang quietly to myself, hoping to lighten the mood. It didn't work.  
"OK fine, believe in magic. I can do that. But I'd like a little proof," I answered waiting to see how they'd respond.  
"Fine you'll get your proof, but first listen," my father said sternly.  
"Your parents were not normal humans," he said, " they were... well, wizards. OK? I mean pointy hats, magic wands, spell books, cauldrons, the works. And they were talented. They trained at the finest academy for wizards anywhere: Hogwarts. And now its your chance to go there as well, they always dreamed of sending you there from the moment you were born."  
Send me to a school of magic?  
"OK... but wouldn't I have to, oh, I don't know, posses some sort of magical talent? Don't I kinda need to be a wizard?"  
"That's just I sweetheart," my mom took over, "you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please, pretty please with cherries and sprinkles and whatever you people like on top, leave a comment!


End file.
